


Just The Way Life Works

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ihadaneed, Ihadto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. So Close..

They ran down the hall, trying not to slide on the smooth floors, as the guards chased them. They turned a corner and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly to the side. They slid into a door on the side and he closed it quickly behind them. She began to speak, "What-" He put his hand over her mouth, shushing her. They heard footsteps scuffle past the door. He waited for a second before removing his hand. She laughed, full of amusement at their situation, and he looked at her like she was crazy. She pulled him into a hug, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him towards her. He didn't make any move to hug her back, he had told himself he wasn't aloud to get too close so many times, he feared he'd get too attached. She softly said, "Flynn, why are you so afraid of me?" He stuttered, "I'm not-" She moved away from him, "You don't touch me, you won't even get close." He rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly said, "I wasn't aware you wanted me to touch you or be close to you, me being a wanted terrorist and all.." She didn't seem surprised by how he responded, she leaned back, putting her arm on a nearby shelf, "Understandable. But still, you don't have to be so distant.. or is that part of the whole terrorist thing?" He sighed, "I'm not-" He caught her when she almost fell, her arm slid off the shelf. Their bodies were close and their faces even closer. He looked at her and felt guilty as a wave of need rushed through him, "I'm.. not distant." Her hand went to his collar, playing with it, "I'd say you are." Neither of them even thought about moving away from the other, his arm still around her waist. They just looked at one another, searching for a sign.. for anything.

The door suddenly opened and they both jumped away, trying to look innocent. Wyatt and Rufus were standing in the doorway. Wyatt's eyes narrowed as he looked at Flynn, "What are-" Rufus grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, "No time." The two men joined them in the small dim room they were in. She was blushing slightly, "Why were you in such a hurry?" Wyatt kept his eyes on Flynn, "The guards. Why are YOU in here?" She shrugged, "Same, the guards heard us arguing.." There was mix of tension and awkwardness in the air. Wyatt didn't look away and Flynn didn't either. Her and Rufus exchanged a look of understanding, if a full out fight broke out they'd have to stop it. She looked up at Flynn, he had a slight smirk on his face that sent shivers down her spine. She then looked at Wyatt, he was staring at Flynn with complete hatred. She needed to stop this, she looked straight at Wyatt, "It's fine, I almost fell and he stopped me. He didn't hurt me." Wyatt finally looked at her, his eyes full of a gentleness she couldn't quite place. She quickly looked away, guilt rushed through her for a reason she didn't know.

The tension was still in the air, despite her efforts. She sighed, "Fine, let's go." Rufus gave her a thankful look, the awkwardness was thick enough to cut with a knife. She didn't look at Wyatt as he said, "Fine." Rufus opened the door slowly, looking outside before opening it fully. He gestured for them to go first. She turned and hesitated before hugging Flynn, he still didn't react. She walked out after Rufus, giving Wyatt a apologetic look as she passed him. They left, leaving Flynn alone. They avoided the guards as they made their way back to the Lifeboat, she couldn't help but think about the stern talking-to she was going to get from Wyatt. She climbed inside the Lifeboat without a word, really regretting the fact she was caught with a wanted terrorist. Nothing had happened, she couldn't be blamed for something that she didn't do. He buckled her like always, a little rougher than usual. Rufus flipped a few switches and the Lifeboat began to shake, she hoped the present hadn't changed too much as she closed her eyes.  
\---The Present---  
As soon as the metal door opened, Wyatt hurried to get out. She wanted to call after him but it'd draw too much attention, she jumped out after him, ignoring the questions that were thrown at her. She walked after him, putting a hand on his shoulder before he could escape further. She turned him around, "Why are you over reacting so much?" He just seemed irritated, "OVER REACTING? I FOUND YOU ALMOST KISSING HIM IN A DARK ROOM!" She sighed, "I wasn't going to kiss him, I already told you! I almost fell and he caught me!" Everyone's eyes were on them. He glared at her, clearly not believing her. She put her hands on his cheeks, putting her face closer to his, "I'm not lying, when have I ever lied to you?" He looked straight at her, "I can think of a few times." She sighed at his stubbornness. They were dangerously close, the room had gone silent as everyone strained to hear them. He kissed her cheek mockingly, smirking as he moved away from her. He didn't send shivers through her spine like Flynn did, she didn't really think of him in any way other than a sibling. She knew he felt differently and it made her feel extremely guilty.

He turned and walked away, still smirking. She watched him go and then turned back around. Everyone who had been watching continued their work, now that everything interesting was gone. She changed back into her modern clothes as fast as she could, she wanted to get home and sleep. She grabbed her things and hurried home, her head heavy. She yawned as she unlocked the front door, she wanted to see what changed first. She put down all her stuff and opened her laptop. She then realized that Flynn hadn't done anything that mission, she had both stopped and distracted him. She closed it again and dragged her feet up the stairs, she usually wasn't this tired but she had stayed up late the night before. She laid on her bed with a sigh, not bothering to change. She was fast asleep before she even knew it, very shamefully dreaming of Flynn.


	2. At Last

She unbuckled herself and climbed out of the Lifeboat, wanting to escape for a while. She knew that wouldn't happen, especially with Wyatt watching her so carefully. She was surprised when she managed to slip away, into the woods. She walked for at least an hour, wanting to get far away from everything. She spotted the all- too-familiar Mothership in the distance. She looked back behind her, making sure they hadn't followed her. They hadn't and she began walking towards the newer time machine. Flynn was there with a few of his men, ordering them around. She just walked casually up to them, his back was turned away. She put her hand on his shoulder softly, surprised when he jumped a little.  
He turned around and looked at her, his eyes wide, and she had to bite her lip to avoid from smiling. He seemed slightly fazed by her sudden appearance, "How'd you find us?" She shrugged, "Went for a walk, just happened to see it." He acted a little off, as if something wasn't right, "What about your team?" She sighed, "I don't have to do everything with them." She felt the impulse to hug him, to ask what's wrong, but fought it. He was with his men, she didn't want them to think he was working with the enemy. He searched her face, his eyes staying on her lips for a little bit too long. She took his hand, "Come here." She didn't give him a choice anyway, pulling him out of sight of his men. She gave him a small smile, "What's wrong?" He didn't look at her, "Nothing's wrong." She gave his hand a slight squeeze, "Just tell me." He pulled her into a hug, surprising her. At least he was actually touching her for once.  
He surprised her again when he put his forehead against hers, "I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone in." She waited for him to continue and eventually he did, "You're just too hard to keep out." She was at a loss of words, how exactly do you respond to that? Things had changed in the last few missions until it's come to this, his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. She chose her words carefully, "Wyatt was insanely jealous when he found us in that room." He seemed to think something through, "If you don't mind me asking.. what's between you two?" This was completely unexpected, Garcia Flynn was asking about her relationship with another man. Garcia Flynn. She smiled shyly, "He's like my brother. Although.." He actually made eye contact with her this time, "What?" She ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and was satisfied when she felt him shiver slightly, "I was wondering what's between you and Emma?"  
He said it with such certainty, "There's nothing, the only reason she's here is to pilot the Mothership." She bit her lip, "Glad we got that settled.." He smiled, the first time she had ever seen him show some form of emotion. It didn't fail to cross her mind how handsome he could be. She was at a loss for words again and he softly said, "I'll walk you back to your friends?" She laughed as she said, "Sure, just don't be seen." He gave her another charming smile, "No promises." She blushed a little, "And what's that supposed to mean?" He was still smiling, "Whatever you want it to." She grabbed his hand again and teasingly pulled him along with her. She walked ahead of him, walking backwards so that she could talk to him.  
They talked about everything they could think of and then fell into silence. She stumbled and almost fell and he snorted, "You're way too clumsy." She crossed her arms, "I am not!" He watched her with amusement, "It's fine, i'll catch you." She scoffed, "You're not fast enough." He shrugged, "Whatever you say.." She giggled, he was actually pretty fun. She watched him, getting lost in thought. Her heel got caught on a tree root and he caught her just as he had said. He smiled, really close to her, "I told you so." She put her hands on his cheeks, "Shut up." She pressed her lips softly to his, his grip on her wrist tightening a little. A soon as the kiss was broken, she kissed him again. They just stood, kissing one another in the middle of the woods. She grabbed the front of his jacket, kissing him a little rougher. His tongue went into her mouth, moving along with hers. She let out a small moan as his hand slid to her hip instead. She pulled away to footsteps, her senses suddenly alert. If they got caught, they were surely in trouble.  
They made eye contact for a second, both silently arguing. He wanted to stay with her while she argued that he needed to get back to his men. She finally gave up, sighing as she stepped away from him. They were both straightening their clothes as she spotted Wyatt and Rufus. Wyatt spotted her too, running forward and pulling her into a tight hug. She sighed, "I'm fine." He moved away from her, eyeing Flynn cautiously. She looked at Flynn as well, "Thanks for walking with me." He shrugged casually, expressionless once again. She gave him a hug goodbye and when she knew Wyatt wasn't paying attention said, "Come to my place later, we have a lot to talk about. I'm sure it tells you my address in the journal." His grip on her loosened a little, signaling that he had heard her. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and he was on his way.  
Wyatt raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" He shook his head in disappointment at her, "Did you learn anything valuable?" Of course not, she wasn't even paying attention. She rolled her eyes, "No, but i'm sure HE learned a lot more." She winked playfully at him, knowing it'd drive him crazy. He just turned to Rufus so she wouldn't see his reaction, "Any idea what he's doing here?" Rufus shrugged, "He'll be walking for a while i'm guessing so.. we'll wait in the Lifeboat?" She shrugged, "Lead the way." She could feel Wyatt's eyes on her and hurried after Rufus, careful not to trip over her dress. They made it to the Lifeboat after a while, all of them tired from the long walk. She leaned against the cold metal, waiting for someone to say something.  
She hadn't completely repaired her relationship with Wyatt and kissing Flynn in the woods wasn't going to help. She didn't look at him, instead staring at the ground. Wyatt finally spoke, "How'd you even find him?" She shrugged, "I went for a walk and happened to come upon the Mothership, wasn't that hard.." He seemed to consider something and then decide against it. They trio sat in silence for about an hour, nothing to say to one another. Finally there was a sound inside the Lifeboat that Rufus went and checked. He stuck his head out of the Lifeboat, "Flynn's gone back to the present, whatever Lucy did made him apparently distracted." She blushed and avoided Wyatt's glare at her. She climbed into the Lifeboat, followed by Wyatt, and allowed him to buckle her in. It began to shake and she closed her eyes when it got almost unbearable.  
\---The Present---  
She unbuckled herself and slid down the side of the Lifeboat, not bothering to wait for the people to move the stairs to the door. Agent Christopher watched her cautiously, "Why is it that Flynn hasn't been messing with history? He hasn't done anything the last two missions." Lucy kicked at the floor, "I've made sure he can't, I manage to stop him and then cause a distraction." Wyatt walked up to them and put his arm around her. He mockingly smiled at her, "Oh, she's definitely distracting him." She gave him a dirty look. Did he really just say that? The agent looked between them, "Whatever's going on between you two, just stop. We don't need the team fighting." With that, she walked off, leaving Lucy and Wyatt there.  
Lucy stepped away from him, "What's going on with you!? Do you HAVE to be so jealous?" He blushed slightly but kept a stern tone, "I'm not jealous. I just don't like you messing around with wanted terrorists!" She crossed her arms, "You don't want me to do anything. It's my life!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I know but I don't want you to make a mistake." She turned on her heel, she was already tired of this conversation. It was her choice and he needed to respect that. She changed quickly into her modern clothes, she wanted to go home. She ignored Wyatt's attempts to talk to her and drove to her house. She opened the door. The lights were on and she guessed her mom was home. She heard a voice that made her heart skip a beat, "Lucy, is that you?"  
She walked slowly up to her mom's room, "Amy?" She found her sister sitting near her sick mother just like always. Her heart nearly stopped. She pulled Amy into a hug, her eyes teary, "You're here! You're okay!" Her sister seemed confused, "Why wouldn't I be?" Lucy just shook her head, "It's a long story." There was a sudden knock on the door. She let go of Amy, "I'll get it." She walked down the stairs, wiping the tears away. She barely opened the door and was happy to see Flynn there. She pulled him into a hug, surprising him. Amy walked down the stairs, "Who's that?" Lucy let him go, "A friend." Her sister grinned, "Sure, a FRIEND."  
Lucy blushed slightly, "He is." Amy shrugged and then walked back up the stairs. Flynn smirked, "She's back?" She nodded and he looked anywhere but her as he said, "So it worked then." She crossed her arms, "What'd you do?" He shrugged, "Nothing much." She suddenly realized something, "You-" He nodded, watching her carefully now. She smiled at him, realizing that he really wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. They both just looked at each other, until she sighed, "You wanna come inside?" He smirked a little, looking at her as if he'd never seen her before. This made her certainty falter a little bit, "What?" His eyes had a glint of admiration in them, "I've just never seen you in modern clothes."  
She blushed, "Come in already, you act like a total stranger." He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't I a total stranger to you?" She sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. She closed the door, very aware that he was watching her. He surprised her completely by kissing her, she leaned against the door. She put her arms around his neck, his hands going from her cheeks down to her waist. When the kiss was broken, he kept his face close to hers, "What exactly are we?" She shrugged, "We're definitely something." Their lips were close, all she had to do was lean forward a little. A noise overhead reminded them that people were upstairs. He took a small step backwards but she stopped him from moving further. Her voice was barely a whisper, "We can be whatever you want us to be."  
His voice was gentle, "What if you get hurt? What if THEY find out?" They were still very close. She took his hand, "Then i'll go with you." His voice got even softer, "And if you can't?" She looked him straight in the eye, "Then i'll find a way. Everything will be fine." He put his arm around her waist, putting his forehead on her shoulder. He was a lot more complicated than she ever could have thought, one second with the tough terrorist act and then another with this part of him. He was predictable and unpredictable all at once, he always managed to surprise her. She put her hand on the back of his neck, unsure what to do. She hated how he did that to her, he made her completely confused about everything. He mumbled, "I should probably go.."  
She hesitated, "Can you stay here with me?" He gave her a small smile, "I don't think that's the best idea." She sighed, closing her eyes, and he kissed her shoulder. He made absolutely no move to leave and she pulled him closer to her. She was so close to drifting off, "Are you sure?" His voice was careful, "Yes, i'll see you when I take the Mothership out again." She opened her eyes again, "Why haven't you changed anything in those recent missions?" He kissed her jaw lazily, "Distractions." She didn't say anything, instead putting her cheek on his chest. He moved his arm away from her, "I'll leave, I bet you want to catch up with your sister." She nodded, stepping away. She looked at the floor and he tilted her chin up with his hand, kissing her gently. The kiss was broken, leaving them both wanting more.  
She searched his expression, "Goodnight." He gave her a charming smirk, "Goodnight." And with that he left. She sighed and went back upstairs, joining her sister next to her mother. Amy nudged her shoulder, "He's cute, how long have you two been together?" Lucy shrugged, "We aren't together, he's just a friend." Her sister winked, "Right, friends. I can hear ya know." This made Lucy blush, she stood up, "Mind your buisness. Goodnight." She gave her mother a small kiss to her cheek and left to her room. She changed into her pajamas and slid into bed. She dreamt about Wyatt's reaction when he finds out Flynn was at her house, he always had a knack for figuring things out.


	3. Life

She ran up to him despite her team's yells for her to stop. She slid as she tried to stop, nearly running into him. She looked at his arm, "Are you okay?" He grimaced, "I've had worse." She glared at Wyatt, he shouldn't have shot Flynn. She pulled Flynn into a kiss, her hand on his cheek. She kept her face close to him and whispered, "Are you sure?" He smirked, "Why? Are you worried?" Trust him to be a total jerk after she asked if he's okay. He knew he'd get a reaction out of her. She looked at Wyatt again, "You shouldn't have shot him." Her friend shrugged, "It's my job." She rolled her eyes, she could feel Flynn's eyes on her. She grabbed his hand and looked back to him, "Come on." Flynn looked between her and Wyatt, "Are you sure? You probably-" She sighed, "I don't care, come on."  
She didn't give him a choice, pulling him away before he could protest. They went into a side room, as soon as the door closed he said, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" She begun to pace, "What do you mean what's wrong? He shot you!" He watched her, "It's fine. I'M fine." She stopped and glared at him, "What if he would have killed you?" He had no way to reassure her this time, he knew that he could easily die on these missions. Her voice softened, "Flynn?" He moved forward and kissed her, much rougher than usual. She didn't protest, kissing him back. After a few seconds he pulled away, she put her forehead on his chest, "Why did you have to go on these missions?" His eyes were on the door, "It's too late to stop."  
She knew this was true, there were too many things at stake. She realized she had tears in her eyes, not bothering to wipe them away. He pushed her hair behind her ear, "It'll be okay." She buried her face in his shirt, "You know what i'd do if he killed you?" He had no idea, not answering, and she continued, "I'd kill him myself." It was impossible not to smile at this, he couldn't help it when he smirked. Their relationship had greatly improved and he was glad for her constant concern for him, it reminded him what it was like to actually care for someone. He softly said, "What's next?" He was talking about a lot more than what they were there for. She shook her head, "Doesn't matter."  
They had time to pass, both bored. She gave him a playful grin, "Find another distraction?" He didn't look away from her, "I don't know yet.." She walked up to where he was sitting and sat in his lap. She kissed him, making him lean forward to kiss her again. His hands automatically went to her hips, his tongue going into her mouth and moving with hers. His arm stung but not enough to make him stop. He kissed her jaw, then moving to her neck. He practically growled, "Lucy.." She messed with the buttons on his shirt, "We have time." He obeyed, going back to kissing her. The rest of the time was eventful, full of touching and kissing.  
Finally they were both worn out, she allowed him to lazily kiss her jaw. His hand was on her lower back, her skin cold. He smirked as he said, "I found another distraction." She smiled, "Another? I thought I was your distraction?" He was still smirking, "You wish you were my distraction.." She ran her fingers through his hair, "I do." He cringed as a sharp pain went through his arm. She moved away a little bit, "I forgot.. your arm." He shrugged, making it worse, "It's nothing, i'll get it fixed later." Her fingertips brushed his other arm and he looked at her in admiration. She blushed, "Quit." He smiled, "Why? You're beautiful." She laughed, "I'm nothing." He kissed her cheek, "You're everything." She blushed even more, "I'm not the one that turns heads. Have you seen the way women look at you?"  
He shrugged, "I haven't, i've had a.. distraction." She kissed him lightly, "Luckily. I don't like competition." He grinned, "Well, I had already chose my.. distraction." She sighed, putting her forehead against his, "What are we?" He seemed to think for a second before saying, "Well.. you're my Lucy. And i'm.. the one who never says no to you." She grinned, "I wasn't aware of that, are you SURE you want to make that statement?" He was still smiling, "Yes, i'm sure, especially considering I can't say i'm not." She put her arms around his neck, "We should probably go back out, people will wonder where we got off to." He kissed her, "Let them wonder." She giggled, "They have their own distractions."  
He shrugged, "I'm pretty sure you're Wyatt's." She was suddenly very serious, "What makes you say that?" He sighed, "The way he looks at you. And.. the way he looks at me. He was happy to have the satisfaction of shooting me." She shifted her position a little bit, clearly uncomfortable, "What do I do? I know I probably shouldn't be asking you but.." He shrugged, "Do what you want, I can't control you." She sighed, "Quit acting like i'm just going to leave you. I only think of him as my brother, nothing more and nothing less." He pulled her a little bit closer, "I wouldn't be surprised if you left." She rolled her eyes, "I have no reason to do that, I-" She quickly shut her mouth. He had already caught her, "You what?"  
She stuttered, "W-Well it's pretty obvious I care about you." She still was trying to speak but he cut her off, "It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Their eyes locked in understanding. She didn't look away, "How did everything change so fast?" He also didn't look away, "I let you in. It was too hard to keep you out, to distance myself." His honesty was something that could either cut her like a knife or make her stomach flip. This was a good truth, making her eyes widen. He shrugged in dismissal of the subject.  
She didn't look away, "Or.. perhaps we both had been wanting it for a while?" The corner of his mouth twitched in a sense of frustration, "Yes, that too." She sighed, "Why have you been acting so weird?" He looked like he wanted to tell her badly, but also like he didn't want to tell her. She touched his cheek gently, "You do know you can tell me anything right?" He looked at the wall behind her, not answering. This irritated her, "Garcia! Just tell me!" The fact that she had called him by his first name surprised both of them.  
He still didn't look at her, "Ever since we were in that room, when we almost kissed, I've.." He closed his eyes in frustration, "I've seen you dying in my dreams. Over and over. And I couldn't do anything to stop it." His voice calmed a little bit, "And I can't.. let it happen." She had no idea how to reply to this, feeling her opinion on him become so much better. She put her hands on both of his cheeks, "I'm still here, I always will be." He gave a shaky sigh, "And what if i'm not here? Then what?" Her voice was barely able to be heard, "Then I don't want to be here either. I.. I love you." He pulled her into a tight hug, trying to stop the tears from coming. He barely managed to say, "I love you too."  
\---In the actual world ~ Out of the dream---  
He woke with tears going down his cheeks. He wanted to scream, everything was so horrible! She was gone! He'd never see that version of her again and it killed him every time he saw her. She wasn't the same, in her version of the timeline it had never happened. She and Iris had been killed and it was all his fault! He had gone back and let her live again, although Iris wasn't here anymore. They weren't married anymore either, that was the thing that had really destroyed him. What now? He wiped away the tears, sitting up. He was going to have to go on a mission again, see her again without completely breaking down. He threw the covers to the side, god he hated life.


End file.
